Sumire Fujita
|idol-school = Polaris Academy|idol-unit = Polaris30|idol-basic-coord = Violet Stage Coord|idol-aura = light purple cherry blossoms and yellow music notes}}'Sumire Fujita '(スミレ 藤田) is a main character in the first season of Aikatsu: Idol Festival!. She is a cute type idol who uses the brand Melody Festival. She is apart of the Pastel Group in Polaris30, and was ranked 20th in the election. Bio Like Madeline, Sumire was raised by a former idol, her mother Yuriko Fujita. However, what makes the two's situations different from each others' is that while Madeline was supported and trained by her mother, Sumire was simply told to watch as her mother constantly bragged to her daughter about her accomplishments as an idol. Sumire, wishing to become an idol as famous as her mother once was, had been participating in tests at various talent agencies and idol schools, but she had failed every single one of them. Her inability to even begin to follow into her mother's footsteps soon became a complex to her. However, she decided to try and audition into one more idol school. Seeing Sumire try her hardest, the headmistress is very quick to invite Sumire to attend Polaris Academy, but before she can make Sumire an official student at the academy, she requests to see Sumire take the live audition, just to see her skill on stage. She is then given one chance to prove herself, at a rookie idol audition. Sumire passed the audition and slowly becomes a popular idol herself. Sumire continues to rise up in ranks to become a top idol, however she will still learn have to fight off the shadows of her past. Personality As Sumire's original reason for becoming an idol was to become an idol as popular as her mother was, Sumire has trouble doing things independently sometimes, but she does improve at this through out the series. She has a tendency to rant sometimes, which can annoy others, but she does apologize for it whenever somebody points it out. Appearance Sumire is a fair skinned girl with lavender eyes and shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair which ends in three thick ringlets. A small amount of hair is let down over her face, and this is the part that is lavender. As a Polaris Academy student, she wears the standard uniform. Story A Family Challenge Sumire is just getting finished with recording an episode of a singing show when she receives a call. The call is from her mother, with her mother revealing that she suddenly came out from retirement and challenges her to face off against her in a singing audition, which will be taking place exactly a week from that point: If Sumire were to lose the challenge, she would have to graduate from Polaris30, as well as her idol activities all together. At first, Sumire decides that she will simply have to avoid dueling with her mother. However, after a pep talk from Madeline, she decides to try her best to win the audition and shine by completely stepping off of her mother's shadow. After the duel ends, Sumire is found to be the winner, and so her mother agrees to let her continue her idol activities on her own. Relationships '''Madeline Sycamore: '''As the leader of the Pastel Group, as well as her being the Diamond Girl for the year, Sumire respects her. However, Sumire, unlike the some of the other girls in the unit, isn't afraid to talk to Madeline when she gets the time. Trivia * Sign: Cancer * Favorite Food: strawberries * Least Favorite Food: green peppers * Her special skill is her large amount of endurance * Blood Type: O Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu: Idol Festival! Category:SingIdols Category:SingCharacters